Lena! Where is my Super Suit?
by Irhaboggle
Summary: A dragon attacks National City and interrupts Kara's plans for a nice dinner with Lena, but Lena isn't having any of that Supergirl-stunt-stuff today! But don't worry, the next time danger strikes, Kara will have her revenge. Then, it will be Lena, wondering where on Earth her Lexo Suit managed to disappear to.
1. Super Suit

Kara had been ready to enjoy a nice, quiet evening in with Lena Luthor when life decided to throw a curveball at Kara. Kara had been right in the middle of walking over to the kitchen when something really, really, really, really big went thundering past the window. It looked like a giant, hungry, angry dragon. Suddenly, all thoughts of dinner had vanished out of Kara's mind.

"It's hero time!" she whispered to herself, then she turned right around and ran back to Lena's coat room. She threw open the doors and-! Nothing.

"LENA?!" Kara shouted, head still in the coat room.

"What?!" Lena shouted back from the kitchen

"Where's my super suit?!" Kara asked.

"WHAT?!" Lena repeated, louder, so Kara pulled her head out of the closet to shout down the hallway.

"WHERE?! IS?! MY?! SUPER?! SUIT?!"

Outside, the dragon had started to roar.

"I, uhhh, put it away!" Lena shouted back. Suddenly, a fireball exploded in the distance. Kara jumped, turning towards the window, and then back towards the kitchen where Lena was.

"Where?!" Kara shouted back. Another burst of flames in her peripheral.

"Why do you need to know?" Lena shouted back sassily.

By now, Kara had grown desperate. Leaving the closet altogether, the blond began to race through the other hallways of Lena's home, trying to figure out what "put it away" could possibly mean. Outside, the dragon was still rampaging.

"I need it!" Kara insisted as she tore through one of the other closets on Lena's ground floor. This one was only a supply closet. No super suit.

"Oh no! Uh-uh! Don't you think about going out to do your daring-do! We've been planning this dinner for two months!" Lena shouted back angrily, but Kara was still madly searching the penthouse for her super suit.

"The public is in danger!" the blond tried to reason as she continued to search. It didn't work.

"My evening is in danger!" Lena shot back.

"You tell me where my suit is, Luthor!" Kara threatened, using Lena's last name in hopes that that might garner her some leverage in the argument. That idea didn't work either. "We are talking about the greater good!" she added, trying to appeal to Lena's strong sense of justice and looking after the little guy. For once, that didn't work either.

"Greater good?!" Lena instead scoffed. "I am your WIFE! I am the greatest good you are EVER gonna get!" and Kara could only roll her eyes in exasperation as she continued trying to find her super suit, Lena being of no use at all. Outside, the dragon was still going strong. Oh well. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad? Or maybe the rest of the DEO could handle the dragon while Kara handled Lena? Or maybe Kara could call Alex quickly and have Alex help her out of this mess? Maybe bring her a new super suit on the way? Either way, it didn't seem like Lena was too keen on letting Kara off the hook to do superhero stuff, one way or the other. It was just your typical average day, being married to a Luthor!

**AN: This has probably been done before, but I just wanted to write it out anyway, for the LOLZ. In a nutshell, Kara and Lena are married and living at Lena's big old fancy penthouse just outside the city limits. **


	2. Lexo Suit

Ever since the incident with the dragon, Kara made sure to keep her super suit on her person at _all _times. She didn't want to risk having it get stolen by her wife again. She had it placed in what looked like a plain old compact mirror. In actuality, though, it was a storing device for her suit, which had been modified such that it could shrink down and fit away easily into her pocket, only to spring back out into full size once it was removed from the "compact mirror". As such, Kara never had another "Where is my super suit?!" incident with Lena ever again. But the same could not be said of the converse...

Lena had been in the living room, watching the news, when her mother's face popped up on the screen. Beneath it was a caption that read _Lillian Luthor Escapes High Security Prison, Last Spotted Fleeing Towards National City_. Kara was in the next room over, the kitchen, and she heard the announcement. The second she caught wind of the fact that Lillian Luthor was out of prison again, she instantly sped out the door, not to go and stop the evil Luthor matriarch, but to head over to the giant garage of the Luthor house.

Past the cars was a giant metal suit, Lena's rebuilt and restored Lexosuit. Kara picked it up with ease before flying it out of the house altogether and storing it safely in the backyard of one of their neighbors who lived one block over. Kara knew he was an ancient old man and she knew he never left his house, so she wasn't worried about him spotting the giant metal robot that was now standing in his garden.

As soon as Kara was finished dropping the Lexosuit off, she flew back to Lena's place. She got there right in time to see Lena stepping out of the house and calling out to her from the garage.

"KARA?!"

"What?!" Kara shouted back, pretending to walk around in the corner, as if she hadn't just flown back at top speed.

"Where is my super suit?!" Lena demanded, pointing to the now empty corner of their garage.

"What?" Kara's repeated, pretending not to have heard. In that split second, Lena knew exactly what had happened.

"Where. Is. My. Super. Suit?" she demanded dangerously, voice getting lower and softer with every word. She crossed her arms angrily.

"I uhhh, put it away," Kara gave her an innocent smirk.

"Where?" Lena growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you need to know?" Kara continued to tease her.

"You know exactly why, Kara," she snapped, then she whipped out her phone and pressed a couple of buttons.

"Oh. Right. Your remote controller..." Kara wilted. Overhead, she heard the suit whirring outside. "Crap!"

"Hmph," Lena smirked triumphantly as she shoved past Kara. Hovering right outside the garage was the Lexosuit.

"There you are! You beauty!" Lena grinned up at it, then she hit a few more buttons on her phone and it clanked obediently down to the ground, opening up for Lena to step inside.

"Thanks, darling, I'll be back in time for dinner!" she blew a teasing kiss to Kara, then she shut the suit back up and went flying away, Kara could only watch her with a defeated sigh. Then she pulled out her compact mirror...

Following that incident, Lena made the same choice Kara did and made sure to keep her Lexosuit on at all times. Being the technological genius that she was, she redesigned it yet again so that it could all compact itself into one tiny little piece of metal that fit under her clothing. In order to activate it and extend it back into the full-body armor that it was, she only needed to click a button on her watch. Now, both women constantly wore their super suits to avoid another petty "Where is my super suit?!" moment. So, whenever danger struck, the people of National City only needed to look to the skies to see two costumed-up superheroes coming to save the day!

"I'm still faster than you!" Kara shouted over the wind as she and Lena raced into their latest mission.

"I'm adding more thrusters soon, so you'll eat those words one day!" Lena shouted back and even though the mask of the Lexosuit prevented Kara from seeing her face, she could already imagine the smug and determined smile etched upon her beautiful face.

**AN: I know this is a bit late, but I got inspired by pictures of Lena fighting beside Kara in the Lexosuit and I wanted to write a "revenge" fic where **_**Kara**_** gets to hide the super suit from **_**Lena**_**.**


	3. Robo Suit

After one particular battle rendered Kara completely defeated, Lena took it upon herself to build Kara a newer, better suit. It had scared the living daylights out of her when she received a call from Alex saying that Kara had been hospitalized.

"The Girl of Steel?! In a coma?!" Lena's shriek echoed across the entire neighborhood and she wasted no time in donning her Lexosuit, flying to the hospital even faster than Supergirl could've. Sure enough, the Girl of Steel lay immobilized on a stretcher, glowing green lines illuminated her veins. Kryptonite. For all of Kara's powers, there was still one thing she was weak to, and it was serious weakness at that. From that very second, Lena vowed to make Kara a better and more protective super suit so that something like this never happened again...

A month later, Lena had it done.

"I don't wanna wear that!" Kara whined when Lena dragged her out to the garage to show her a second Lexosuit (though instead of having an "L" emblazoned on it, Supergirl's classic "S" was still there).

"Well, you're going to have to, at least during more serious battles!" Lena chided as she continued to drag Kara over to her new super suit.

"But it's so clunky!" Kara hissed at the giant metal thing.

"And it's safe!" Lena answered back as she hit a button on her watch. The suit opened up. Kara looked visibly uncomfortable about the idea of having to climb inside. But at Lena's continued insistence, she gave it a go.

"I hate it!" she decreed, voice coming out of a speaker system on her shoulder. Even though she, too, had a mask on in this suit, Lena could still imagine the pout spreading across her face as she continued to test her new robotic super suit out.

"Get over yourself," the Luthor replied with a smug smirk of her own before activating her own super suit.

"But it's so heavy and cumbersome! I'm not nearly as fast, fluid or agile as I used to be! It's like being stuck in a giant metal waste bin!" Kara continued to complain while Lena happily stepped into her Lexosuit, but Lena continued to dismiss her concerns.

"Welcome to my world," she said. "Now shut up and let's go, I'm going to teach you how to fly with grace in a large metal "trashcan"," she said, flicking her metal head towards the skies, then she took off without another word, leaving Kara to follow clumsily after her.

Although the flying lesson went fairly well, it was clear Kara still didn't like her new suit.

"We look like a pair of Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots!" she muttered as she faced Lena, both of them covered completely in metal plates. Lena laughed despite herself, realizing that Kara had a point. Although Kara's suit wasn't quite as clunky as Lena's, it was still sort of robotic looking. And it was blue. Lena had been trying to mimic Kara's original super suit, but she could easily see where Kara was coming from.

"Let me repaint my black Lexosuit red and we'll really have that cosplay down!" Lena snickered.

"Oh, please don't!" Kara begged and Lena halfway considered doing it just to spite her wife. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't be that cruel.

Once the flying lesson was over, the two returned to the Luthor household and Kara, with a dramatic sigh of relief, hopped out of her suit.

"I can breathe and see again!" she cried, taking a deep breath in.

"Baby," Lena snickered as she hit a button on her wrist, the suit folding up on itself until it was hidden underneath her clothes again. Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena and Lena only rolled her eyes in return. They really were just like an old married couple (even though they'd only been married for about three years at this point).

A few hours later, Kara got a tiny bit of revenge, literally sweeping Lena off her feet after dinner and whisking her away out of the house and over the rooftops.

"Woah!" Lena shrieked, having not expected to be going on a midnight flight tonight.

"Now you get to see how much nicer it is to fly with the wind on your face!" Kara teased as she carried Lena over the neighborhood. Lena pretended to look angry, but it was really hard to be pouty when Kara was holding her so tightly. These midnight flights were the two women's favorite activity. It was their special bonding thing and neither of them could stay mad when they were aloft together.

"I'm flying high, defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity!" Kara joked, singing playfully and pretending to spin Lena around.

"You and your Broadway musicals," Lena pretended to roll her eyes, but Kara only continued to sing.

In time, however, Kara was forced to bring Lena back down again. They had received another distress call.

"This late at night?" Lena complained with a sigh as she and Kara returned home.

"No rest for the wicked," Kara reminded as they reentered through the garage. Alex was already waiting for them there, having been teleported over by J'onn to meet with Kara and Lena ahead of time before the three of them met back up in the city with J'onn, Winn and the other DEO agents.

"Thank god! You guys are back! We've got a-" but then she stopped dead when she noticed how wild and windswept Kara and Lena's hair looked.

"Oh my god, please tell me that's just flight hair and not bedhead!" Alex moaned, covering her eyes as the mental images of her younger sister and her sister-in-law doing the do filled her mind.

"What! No! We weren't-!" Lena protested, face turning red as the same mental images plaguing Alex came to her own mind.

"Yeah, totally, this was from flying!" Kara pouted, pointing to her and Lena's messy hair indignantly.

"That could easily be euphemism for fu-" Alex began, but she didn't get to finish before J'onn radioed in to them.

"Alex! Have you managed to find Kara and Lena?" he demanded.

"For better or for worse, yes," Alex grunted, still eyeing Kara and Lena suspiciously. While Lena looked mortified, Kara scratched the back of her neck, half embarrassed and half considering teasing Alex further about flying (or doing something else that started with "f").

"Good, well, we've managed to start pushing the battle in your direction, away from the city! Do you think you guys are ready for it?" J'onn asked, oblivious to the shenanigans going on at the Luthor house at the moment.

"Absolutely!" it was Kara who answered, all thoughts of dirty jokes evaporating the moment J'onn said "battle".

"Excellent! Then I will be along shortly! We need to finish securing the city first!" J'onn said, then he cut their communication line.

"Alright then, let's get suited up," Kara threw Lena a wicked smile. It died the moment Lena cleared her throat and pointed to Kara's Lexosuit.

"Awwww, do I have to?" she whined, but Lena only continued to point at the suit and Kara grudgingly obeyed, hopping on inside.

"Looking good, sis," Alex teased. "Really sexy and amazing in _that_ costume!"

"Shut up," Kara grumbled from inside the suit.

"Just for one battle," Lena pleaded. "So you can see how it feels! Then you can go back to the old suit!"

"Fine," Kara sighed, then she waited patiently while Lena suited up in her own metal outfit.

"God, you two look like Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots!" Alex snickered and while Lena laughed in agreement, Kara gave a sigh of despair.

"I told you!" she complained to Lena, but Lena only gave her a light play punch in return. Because her fist was made of metal, the punch was very loud and Alex cringed, hoping that neither of them had busted their suits already.

"Ooops," Lena chuckled sheepishly. She could hear Kara laughing at her from the other suit.

"Alrighty then, if you two ladies are ready, let's go," Alex, though not possessing a robot suit of her own, did have a jetpack on, so she was able to rise up into the night sky and the other two followed swiftly after. Already, they could see dark outlines speeding towards them.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Lena muttered darkly as she readied her Lexosuit blasters to take their first shot.

"It's hero time!" Kara agreed, then none of them said anything else as their battle began.

**AN: Again, another late fic, but now we get to see what SuperCorp might look like when they're both dressed up in their Iron Man cosplay suits, LOL. And once again, they live in a fancy neighborhood just outside the city limits, hence why everyone has a house, a garage and a backyard instead of all being crammed into apartment complexes. If there are any other suits or costumes I forgot to do, let me know so I can write them up!**


	4. In a Tight Spot

"Yeah! That's what you get for messing with a Luthor!" Lena bragged as she startled her latest foes into submission by suddenly summoning up her Lexosuit. She turned the dial around her watch for a few seconds before slamming her hand back down on the watch's face. In response, her suit sprung to life, unfolding from her wrist and encasing around her entire body until she was completely covered in metal. But then she paused. For some reason, the suit felt... different... today. It felt a bit oversized, too big and baggy, and it felt lighter than usual. It didn't feel as heavy or solid as it usually did. But before Lena could muse too much on why her suit felt different today, a shrill scream interrupted her thoughts.

"Supergirl!" Lena let out a cry of her own when she realized she knew who it was that had screamed. Her wife. The two of them had been ambushing a drug deal and had decided to summon up their suits together. From the way things sounded, though, something had gone wrong for Kara. Lena rushed away as fast as she could, literally running over her attackers to find Kara. What she saw was most definitely not Kara. It was the Lexosuit. What?! Lena quickly looked down at her hand.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. Instead of seeing that familiar, bulky black hand, she was looking at a slim red glove. Then it hit her. At the same time, the Lexosuit turned to her and, just as she expected, it was Kara's panicked voice that emitted from the large metal suit. They must've accidently switched watches while answering this distress call! (Which of course led to them each accidently summoning the wrong suit).

"Lena! Help me! I can't move!"

"Wait. What?! You can't move?!" Lena demanded, rushing over to Kara's side and extending a red-clad hand out to steady her. It felt so strange to Lena to see the Lexosuit like this, flailing around as the person inside of it panicked.

"The suit! It's too tight!" Kara gasped to Lena, still panicking. That was when another epiphany came to Lena. Kara was literally in a tight spot.

But that made perfect sense! Since Lena was smaller than Kara (only by a few inches! Shut up! Don't laugh! Just because she was the smallest one of the Superfriends didn't mean she was the weakest! Jeez!), that explained why wearing Kara's metal suit (affectionately and uncreatively known as the Robosuit) felt so big and baggy on her while Kara wearing Lena's Lexosuit felt unbearably tight! And then Lena remembered that Kara had severe claustrophobia. The poor girl must've been in hysterics, to have a tight piece of metal closing in on her from all sides and angles, perfectly human shaped to wrap her up, and squeezing her tighter and tighter and tighter until she couldn't-

"-move! Or breathe! I can't move! I can't move! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Kara sobbed, jerking uncontrollably around in the Lexosuit. Lena's heart went out to her and she reached out to Kara, begging her to stay calm and focused and stop moving around so much.

"Here! Here! I'm gonna help you get that thing off, ok?" Lena pleaded, trying to physically stabilize the frantic Kryptonian.

"Please, Lena! Please, Lena! Please!" Kara begged and Lena continued to try and hush her. Behind them, their surviving enemies slowly slipped away, hoping to make a clean escape while the Girl of literal Steel had her claustrophobia-induced panic attack.

"Listen, listen, there should be a button on your wrist," Lena continued to speak calmly, gently, touching Kara's arm. "Where the watch used to-"

"LENA! I CAN'T MOVE! It's too TIGHT!" Kara bellowed, and Lena could hear her sob pathetically as she attempted to move her right hand over to her left arm, to the place where the button should've been. Lena was dismayed to see that Kara was correct again.

"I didn't realize I was that small!" the Luthor couldn't help but pout to herself as she watched Kara struggle to touch her left arm. It didn't work.

"Alright, alright, alright, then, stop!" Lena muttered. "Let me do it!" and then she quickly ran around Kara's entombed body, still stuck in the suit that was too big for her (but better too big than too small, as Kara was proving to her). Then she clicked the button. Nothing happened, and Lena genuinely feared that the suit would remain stuck on Kara until they could cut it off of her. Was Kara so large that she had smashed the inside of the Lexosuit? Was the entire thing on lockdown? Had she managed to damage the joints _and_ the hinges of the suit? It didn't seem to be capable of folding up anymore, because Kara's too-large-frame had pushed everything a little out of the way...

Kara's mind ran the same track, and she felt herself hyperventilating. This was even worse than the first time she'd ever been in the Robosuit, because at least _that _suit fit her! But this one?! She was in a tight spot, to say the least!

"Rao, get me out of here!" she despaired, attempting to reach up and just tear the suit off with her hands. Lena looked loathe to destroy her precious suit, but when the thing refused to start folding up again, she chose to sacrifice the suit for Kara's sake.

"Hang on, Kara!" she muttered, then she grabbed the head of the Lexosuit and pulled up.

28 seconds later, the Lexosuit was nothing but a bunch of smoldering scrap metal on the ground, every piece bent, broken or twisted in some way to some degree. The layers of the suit had all been compressed into one smooth sheet, Kara having finally just burst her way out of the suit, causing it to explode and compress simultaneously. While she literally sobbed with joy, flying around the sky like a maniac, Lena stared down at the burning ruins of her beautiful suit with a rueful sigh. It had taken her far less time to remove her suit, but the moment she tried to trade watches with Kara, Kara had loudly declared that Lena could keep both of them forever.

"I am NEVER using one of those blasted suits again!" she declared and Lena didn't have the heart to try and convince her otherwise.

A week later however, things managed to find a happy ending. Alex and J'onn had managed to apprehend the drug dealers because, when Kara started freaking out in the Lexosuit, she had spent part of her time screaming and crying to Alex and J'onn. They quickly took it upon themselves to come out and help in the fight, catching the bad guys while Lena continued to work on the suit. But even after the criminals had been arrested, their little drug business brought to a sudden halt, Lena's Lexosuit was still ruined beyond repair. But even though _that_ Lexosuit was history, Kara felt bad enough that she personally remade and rebuilt the Lexosuit from scratch and by hand (she did have help of course, from other engineers at the DEO and from some of Lena's blueprints) but most of it was painstakingly done by Kara herself.

Lena had nearly done a backflip when she saw the rebuilt Lexosuit. Even sweeter and cuter, a remodel of the Robosuit stood beside it.

"Oh my god!" she squealed like an excited little child on Christmas. Her nerdy side was coming out in spades.

"I was a little hard on it before," Kara apologized humbly. "And I know I shouldn't have freaked out so badly that day..."

"No! No, don't apologize for that!" Lena interrupted fiercely, touching Kara's arm. "You have claustrophobia, you weren't freaking out! It was a natural reaction! Maybe not a pleasant one, but it wasn't your fault!" she continued to insist passionately.

"Perhaps not," Kara gave Lena a weak smile. She was still amazed by how lucky she was that _she _was the one Lena had chosen to marry.

"But even so, I still thought it best if I do continue to wear the suit... occasionally... Because I know you only made it to protect me, and I think that's really sweet of you," Kara gave Lena a look that melted her heart, and then suddenly, Kara had leaned over to kiss her. Lena was certain that she had died and gone to Heaven.

"And I did upgrade a few things," Kara continued as she drew away from Lena. Lena almost didn't hear her, head still spinning from the kiss. But she shook her head and managed to wake up long enough to hear what Kara had to say next.

"The new and improved suits have looser material, so to speak, so that if we get stuck in them, we will be able to get back out again without having to explode the suit," Kara winced at the memory and Lena gave her another apologetic look.

"Similarly," Kara continued. "They can remove themselves with voice commands as well as buttons," and the Kryptonian prattled on for a bit longer. From what Lena was getting, the suits were, essentially, a bit less clunky and confining and a bit easier to escape. Understandable. Though Lena did feel a bit embarrassed again...

"But that's not the best part!" Kara said finally. Then she took two small objects from the hands of the suits. They were watches. This time, one had the Supergirl logo on its face and one had the L-Corp logo. They would never mix watches up again. Kara put hers on and clicked a little button and parts of the chests of both suits fell off. Lena jumped in surprise as two pieces of metal clattered to the ground, but what remained underneath made her smile. It was her logo, transposed onto Supergirl's. The "L" went right through the "S", combining their logos.

"You dork," Lena couldn't help but laugh as she and her wife admired the two new robot suits and the matching logos that graced their chests.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic," Kara grinned adorably.

"No really? I never would've guessed," Lena pretended to roll her eyes, but then all thoughts flew from her mind once again as Kara leaned in for another kiss. This one lasted much longer than the first.

**AN: Here Blackpaw29! Here's your prompt where the two goobers accidently switch suits (which happens when they accidently grab each other's watches before the events of the story).**


	5. Another Switcheroo

"Alright then, are you two ready?" J'onn asked as the two Supers got ready to complete their latest mission. It was a relatively simple one, just subduing a few wild aliens over on the west side of the city, but the two Supers were still eagerly looking forward to the chance to do battle together again. They had not seen one another in quite a while and Kal was only going to be in National City for a short while, so he and Kara wanted to make every last moment last, for as long as they were together.

"Always!" came the response, perfectly in unison.

"Then have fun!" J'onn flicked his head towards the door and, immediately, the two Supers were gone, pressing the buttons on their super-suit-storage-devices and flying out of the DEO all in one swift, fluid motion that the naked eye could not see just because they moved so fast.

"Alright Winn, let's see what ya got!" Kara muttered as she felt the suit wrapping itself around her body. There weren't any major upgrades, but she had commissioned Winn to give her and Kal's suits a few tune-ups. Now it was time to see what those tune-ups entailed. Hmmm. That was odd. It felt… baggier than normal. And… were those… pants? Kara looked down and, sure enough, her skirt was gone, replaced by pants. Hmm! Interesting upgrade choice! Not that Kara minded. She thought the pants felt really nice! But why were they so big? Winn knew what her size was, so there was no reason that he should've-

Kal's cry of shock tore Kara from her thoughts and looked over to see him… wearing a skirt. _Her _skirt. Kara's eyes went wide.

"Oh my Rao! Winn mixed up the suits! He put them back in the wrong storage devices!" her little shriek ended in a laugh as she took in Kal's large, muscled body, barely fitting into her tights and skirt. She almost crashed into a building because she was laughing so hard at him.

"You look so sexy Kal! I'm loving the tights!" she taunted hysterically. For a moment, Kal glared at her, pouting, but as he inspected the fabric closer, a small smile flickered across his face.

"Hmmm, I _do _look pretty hot in this! It really shows off my leg muscles!" he admired. This sent Kara even further into her hysterics.

"You're gorgeous! Beautiful! Absolutely stunning!" she continued to tease and Kal agreed with every single thing she said.

"I look so pretty and I feel so handsome!" he declared, and on they flew.

An hour later, the two Supers were back at the DEO, their quarry safely away in the various containment chambers filling the facility. The two were also still in the wrong costumes.

"Another switcheroo," Lena remarked amusedly as she inspected Kara's "new" suit. Kara was posing for her, looking quite pleased at all the attention Lena was giving her. Clearly, Lena liked Kara in pants. That was something Kara was definitely going to keep in mind for future reference. And it wasn't incorrect of her either. Although these pants weren't very form-fitting, having belonged to Kal, Lena did very much like the way pants looked on her wife.

Winn, meanwhile, looked dismayed at what he had done.

"I am so sorry!" he apologized profusely to the Man of Steel. This wasn't exactly the sort of impression Winn wanted to make on his hero, especially not since this was only a vacation and wasn't going to be a long stay.

"Don't worry about it," Superman replied with a relaxed laugh. "Accidents happen. Besides, I quite like the skirt! I think it looks good on me!"

"It does!" Winn agreed quickly, eager to please his idol. But then he realized just how quickly he'd spoken and he turned as red as Superman's cape. Everyone else in the area, meanwhile, gave Winn a very interested look.

"You like guys in skirts?" James teased, having laughed harder than anyone else at the fact that his old best friend had just flown around the city in a skirt, for all to see and enjoy.

"Is there something you wanted to tell us, Winn?" Alex agreed with a similarly mocking expression on her face.

"No," Winn mumbled embarrassedly while Superman continued to grin.

"Don't worry about it, buddy," he repeated, clapping Winn's shoulder consolingly. After hearing Superman call him "buddy", Winn looked seconds away from fainting with delight. "Like I said, I think I look good like this!" and then he jokingly spun around a few times, watching the skirt fly as he twirled. The others laughed and rolled their eyes while Winn continued to look closely at Superman. You know? He really didn't look half bad in a skirt!

And for the rest of Kal's vacation in National City, he made a point of running around in Kara's skirt, not at all ashamed to be seen in it. He genuinely did enjoy the skirt. It was a bit tight for him, but it felt nice and it was attractive. This left Kara to wear Kal's pants, which she was also more than happy to do. They were easier to move in than the skirt. That wasn't to say she disliked the skirt, that was just to say that the pants offered more mobility. Maybe she would look into making the pants a permanent addition to her super suit, but for right now, it was just for these last few days while Kal went parading around the city in her skirt, looking quite comical, but clearly having the time of his life doing it. He felt no shame in wearing a skirt. He thought it looked cool. Although he did prefer pants, he couldn't deny that the skirt had its charm too.

But after that week came to a close, Kal finally made his departure from National City.

"It was nice seeing you all again, but I've got to get back home!" he said, hugging each and every one of his friends farewell.

"It was great seeing you again too," they all agreed, sad to see the Man of Steel take flight once more.

"Oh and hey, uh, Kara, you think you might want to loan me a skirt before I go?" Kal asked playfully, nudging Kara as he asked.

"Only if you lend me your pants," she replied, nudging him right back. The two Supers shared one last laugh together before Kal took flight, all of them watching him go with bittersweet smiles, waving even after he was long out of sight.

**AN: Blackpaw29 wanted another suit-switcheroo, so here we are! Sorry it wasn't very Supercorp-y. It was more of a "cousins" fic than anything.**


End file.
